


Some Kind of Lesbian Breakfast Club Moment

by CaffeinatedWriter



Series: Fem!Slash Verse [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedWriter/pseuds/CaffeinatedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day is full of surprises when you’re dating people who are virtually nothing like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Lesbian Breakfast Club Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaluma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/gifts).



> Gifted, because they might be even more excited about the Fem!Slash Verse than me. Happy Valentines day, folks.

Valentines Day is a soul-sucking holiday of commercial expectation instilled in ugly girls who are brainwashed into waiting year after year for some boy (or girl, or other, or none of the above) to come along and blow money on them. At least, that’s the way Gary’s inclined to describe it, but she’s hardly the person you’d want to ask. Petra thinks the holiday is cute, and she would with all the pink and hearts and girly bullshit that she thrives on. Jamie just likes discount chocolate.

Regardless of which you asked though, they all agreed that it was an expensive enough holiday when you were only dating one person, and they’re teenagers in a boarding school, so they’re not exactly rolling in the cash. Petra’s still got the option of begging her parents for money, and Gary’s been known to sneak back into her house to steal a couple hundred at a time, but it’s not very classy to buy gifts with a parent’s money. They’re not children, after all.

The agreed upon solution is that they’d run on a rotation. Petey gets the first year since she’s so enthralled with the holiday, Jamie taking the next, and Gary agrees to go last out of sheer disinterest. It’s perhaps a little unconventional, but they’ll still be having sex and scraping together money to get some halfway decent food, so it’s practically still the same. Better than most high schoolers’ Valentines for certain.

—

They steal Petra’s phone the day before, which honestly probably makes them the worst girlfriends in the world. Especially when Gary starts snickering at her teary panic as she tears their room apart looking for it. Jamie puts on her best blank face and presses a kiss to the younger girl’s nose, suggesting she go look in the library while they put the room back together.

Petra gives her the most pathetic attempt at a smile ever before she’s out the door, still weeping. Jamie feels horrible and turns sharply to Gary, pleased when the girl shrinks under her glare.

“The goal was not to make her feel worse,” she snaps, pulling the phone out of her hoodie pocket.

“She’s fine. She’s just afraid her mom’s going to be mad,” Gary dismisses, opening her nightstand. Digging around, she manages to find a needle and a spare lighter. She’s very clearly pleased that their chosen gift was allowing her to play with fire.

It’d been kind of genius. Gary was flipping through Pinterest, disgusted at all the soppy Valentines bullshit when the tutorial had caught her eye. Petra’s all about cutesy shit, charms and whatnot. She’d whined on more than one occasion about having an iPhone, as if that were a hardship or something.

Gary personally doesn’t understand the idea of downgrading your phone just to have something dangle from it. Personally, she’s kind of sick of hearing about it, so it all worked out in the end. She’d brought it up to Jamie, and they’d scoured the web for some stupid cellphone charm they thought their girlfriend might like. 

How they ended up spending ten dollars on some clunky, plush rabbit charm, she’ll never know. It’s got beads and jewels dangling from it that’ll probably make the phone unnecessarily heavier. Petra’s sure to love it. 

The point is, she gets to stab a flaming needle into a hunk of plastic, and that’s pretty cool in her eyes. Not the most fun you can have with fire, but definitely the most fun she’s ever going to be allowed to have.

The original plan had been to give her the gift at the end of dinner, but that’d gone to hell the moment the girl had woke up in a bad mood at the loss of her phone. There wasn’t much of a point in celebrating Valentines Day if the person they were focusing on was agitated to hell and back. Gary had kissed her good morning, fucking _kissed her good morning_ , and Petra’s response had been an annoyed look and a mumbled complaint about morning breath.

They make it two extremely unpleasant hours before Jamie can tell Gary’s at the end of her rope. The two mumble amongst themselves before Jamie gives her the go ahead, wincing when Gary makes the decision to throw the little boxed gift at Petra instead of the preferable method of handing it to her.

“The fuck, Gary?” she screeches when the box bounces off her shoulder onto the bed. It’s already leaving a mark, and Jamie feels bad, but she also can’t find it in her to completely blame Gary after their shit storm of a morning.

“Maybe you can stop being a bitch long enough to open it?” Gary suggests, tone snotty. 

It’s hardly the way Jamie imagined today going down, but she has a feeling it wouldn’t be their Valentines  Day if it didn’t play out in the most horrible of ways. Petra opens the box, silent in the moments following. Jamie feels her stomach drop at the scowl immediately directed at them.

“ _You_ stole my phone!?” she hisses, fingers clinching around the box. “What the fuck is the matter with you?!”

Jamie’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little terrified. Petra never swears this much.

“Hey, bitch! You think you’d be a little more appreciative, yeah? We did something nice for you, and you’re getting caught up in stupid details.” Gary sounds like she’s about five seconds from taking a walk, and Jamie knows from countless times before that they’ll be lucky to see her anytime before tomorrow if that happens.

Petra, in her defense, actually takes the time to pull her phone out to examine what exactly their gift is. It’s cute, little rabbit and jewels dangling from the top of her phone. Looks nice against her phone case. If you’re into that kind of thing, and Petra is, it’s pretty much the raddest iPhone around.

“You could have just taken my case. You didn’t have to scare me by taking my phone,” she mumbles, collecting the charm in her palm to examine it. Gary scowls, bouncing on the balls of her feet. It’s an anxious movement. She’s agitated, and she has a right to be, but Jamie is really hoping this boils down into nothing like most of their fights. You can never tell with the two.

“Fuck you, you know that? I hate this fucking holiday. I’m tired of this bullshit, and I’m not doing anything nice for anybody ever again,” the oldest girl fumes. 

Petra blinks, setting her phone down on the bed and pushing herself up to stand in front of Gary, which is a risky enough maneuver on its own. She wraps her arms around the other girl’s neck, standing on her toes so she can comfortably get them mouth to mouth.

“My phone costs six hundred dollars, and I was scared. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I love my gift; it’s very cute, and you did a good job. Looks like my case came like that, and I appreciate you not destroying my case because I really like it. I love you,” she mumbles, placing small kisses on Gary’s lips until the scowl softens and Gary places a hand on Petra’s hip, reciprocating the last kiss.

“Whatever. I still hate this holiday,” Gary grumbles, releasing Petra as she moves to thank Jamie.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jamie teases, maneuvering Petra until she’s squished between them. Gary still looks slightly annoyed, but Petra’s laughing like it’s the most fun she’s ever had. Pretty much sums them up.

Not the worst first Valentines, all things considered.

—

It’s Petey’s idea, and Gary wants nothing to do with it. ‘Jamie will love it,’ she says, like that changes the fact that Gary is squirming uncomfortable next to her in some slutty, upscale lingerie shop in the next town over.

See, Gary isn’t ashamed of her body, despite what everyone seems to think. She’s fucking fine with being a girl. Fine with her tits, even if they get in her way all the time. Fine with everything, but she’s not feminine in the traditional sense, and she’d be a lot more ‘comfortable’ with herself if people stopped projecting their opinions of ‘girl’ onto her.

Gary likes underwear that covers her ass. Boyshorts and girl boxers. They make cute ones, she knows they do because she owns them, okay? She’s down with having little skulls cover her ass. She’s not a complete heathen. And she doesn’t give a fuck about the ‘lack of selection’ bigger chested girls have when it comes to bras. All she cares about is support, and half the time she wears sports bras anyways. Running is kind of her number one outlet of energy, and she doesn’t have time to deal with jiggling and being smacked in the face by her own body parts.

So no, she’s not uncomfortable because of ‘girl things’. She’s uncomfortable because Petey’s wading through racks of frilly thongs with lace and ribbon, and Gary is suppose to offer some sort of valuable opinion on this when her only thought is ‘no’.

She tries to voice her complaints again, only to be shot down with a positively evil look from her girlfriend. Honestly, sometimes she thinks Petey’s holding out on her, because she’s got looks that could kill, and Gary’s starting to worry the timid thing is ruse in some plot to murder people.

“You agreed to this,” Petra reminds her. “I got it in writing.”

“That was before I saw what your idea of ‘sexy underwear’ was,” she whines, scowling at the sea of pink and white obscene against splashes of black.

“Listen, baby. You can complain, but we’re leaving here with a bra that shows some nip and a thong that may or may not be crotchless. Your input on the matter is reduced to colors and styles. Understand?”

“Who are you? Where’s Petey? You’re evil, and I don’t like you,” Gary groans, flicking through a bin of randomly assorted pieces of cloth a display sign is claiming is underwear, but Gary isn’t sure. It doesn’t help that it’s all way too expensive for how little cloth it is. Gary doesn’t want to spend a hundred dollars on underwear. She could get a pair of Docs for the same price, and she’d much rather that if she were being honest. Much more badass.

Deep down, she knows Petey’s right though. Jamie likes sex above all else, and nothing they could get her would amount to the look on her face when she sees them tarted up in something skimpy. Gary had even agreed on lipstick for just this one night, even though it was the number one monstrosity of makeup. She thinks it feels gross as hell, but Jamie has this thing about lipstick stains on skin, and the thought of Jamie getting hot is enough to get her on board. Their girlfriend is a passionate enough lover by default, but get her going, and it’s incredible.

“Where’s the underwear part of this?” Gary asks, holding up what appears to be a lacy waistband connected with a string of fake pearls. Petey laughs, and she flushes at being made fun of. It’s innocent, but it’s still not something she’s completely accustom to. Petra taps the pearls.

“It’s a thong, but that also goes between,” she explains. Gary squints and cocks her head, trying to see it.

“Between what?” Gary asks, completely confused. Petra shoots her a look and she blanches, horrified. “What? No! That’d be right up there. Why would I want fake pearls rubbing against my clit?”

“Same reason you’d want anything else rubbing against your clit, I imagine,” Petra says with a smirk, and Gary wants to know where her sweet, timid girlfriend went. It seems like just yesterday Petey was a teeny, tiny little middle schooler confessing her love, and now she’s trying to force Gary into weird underwear.

“Maybe not those then?” Petra continues, laughing. 

Gary hates her. She really really does.

Petra’s just finished her makeup by the time Jamie gets back to the room. She’d had an important errand to run all day, which she’d been more than apologetic about despite it being her Valentine to do what she pleased, but it’d given them plenty of time to prepare. 

Gary’s spent more than one afternoon lounging around the room naked, but she’s never felt more awkward and exposed than she does now. The wood of the chair is cold against her bare ass, and there’s weird ruffles of tulle around her hips that’s an odd contrast to the pretty much nonexistent rest of the panty. She feels stupid.

Jamie doesn’t seem to agree if her jaw dropping is any indication.

“Did you lose a bet? Hell, did I win a bet?” she asks, tugging off her sweater in a hasty struggle to reach the same level of undress as her girlfriends.

“This is never happening again, so you better enjoy it!” Gary growls, crossing her arms. There’s absolutely nothing functional about the bra she’s wearing, and it’s very odd to be able to feel even the briefest contact against her skin. She hates to admit it, but she’s kind of turned on, and Jamie’s enthusiasm isn’t helping any.

Jamie herds them back against where two of the beds are pushed together, grinning when they’re forced on their backs. Petra’s giggling like a fucking idiot, and Gary thinks she might have forgotten how to breathe from the look Jamie’s giving them. She has mixed feelings about just being stared at when they’re being intimate. It’s embarrassing. She doesn’t enjoy being teased about as much as Jamie loves teasing. She hates to admit how much it turns her on too. Jamie brings out the worst in her.

Gary shivers as Jamie slide a hand between her thighs. She snaps them closed. Not because she’s against the action, but because she’s certain the view is obscene. It doesn’t make any sense. Gary’s open about sex. Open about her body, but there’s something about being clothed without anything actually being covered that has her flushing like a fucking virgin.

“Gary, baby. Open your legs, and show me my present,” Jamie coos.

Petey has terrible ideas, but Gary thinks she’ll forgive her. Just this once.

—

When Gary’s year comes around, they’re in a completely different place than they were back when they made the agreement. That tends to happen with growing up. Everything feels a lot more stable; they’re all more comfortable with each other. It’s been two and a half years after all.

The one thing that absolutely does not change is Gary’s feelings about Valentines Day, and that’s where the problem comes in. Jamie is frantically running around trying to find something, anything that Gary might be even the least bit positively receptive to. It’s hard, because she’s got tons of ideas of things Gary likes, and what would normally make a great present, but Valentines Day is suppose to be a special sort of occasion. The time when you show someone how much you care about them.

Getting Gary a normal gift would be pointless. Jamie wants to make it a point that Gary acknowledge that it’s a Valentines present, but she doesn’t want to give the other girl something she doesn’t want either. And the thing is, Gary’s a reasonable person who doesn’t enjoy frivolous shit. She doesn’t like flowers, she’s not a big fan of chocolate and certainly not the kind that they sell in heart-shaped boxes, and the last time Jamie had attempted to give her a stuffed animal, it’d been chucked at her face. Jamie loves her girlfriend, but she’s a right pain in the ass sometimes, and it’s beginning to stress her out.

Petra doesn’t offer up anything useful in the weeks leading up to the day. Jamie’s not particularly keen on harassing her about it. She’d taken charge of gift-giving last year, so she’s certain if the girl has a plan, she’ll offer it up without being asked, but the days are ticking away, and Jamie isn’t sure what to do.

That leads them to the thirteenth, and Jamie’s still clueless on what, if anything, they’re going to give to Gary to prove they can make the holiday worth it. If it flops, they’re going to look like right assholes who couldn’t do for Gary what Gary’s managed to do for two years now. Jamie refuses to lose to someone who isn’t even trying very hard.

“What the hell are we going to get Gary?” she demands, storming into the room while Gary’s off smoking with Zoe or setting something on fire or doing whatever it is that Gary does when she’s not hanging around them.

Petra’s sitting cross legged on the bed, papers surrounding her and her laptop placed in front of her, typing away. She looks up, smiling when she notices Jamie’s frantic expression.

“I had an idea, so I went ahead and got it started. It’s kind of expensive, but I got half together already…if you want? I think it’d be really good. I think she’ll be happy.” She sounds nervous which peaks Jamie’s curiosity. There’s a lot of expensive things in this world she can think of, but she can’t even imagine what kind of expensive gift Gary would appreciate. It seems like the higher the price tag went, the more likely she’d be to dismiss it.

“Well, what is it? You know money’s not a problem anymore,” Jamie asks, peaking at Petra’s screen. She’s confused. It’s just some New Hampshire government website.

“This,” Petra says, motioning to the papers surrounding her on the bed.

“You want to get Gary paperwork for Valentines Day?” Jamie asks, disbelief coloring her voice. Petra rolls her eyes, and Jamie refrains from the urge to slap her on the ass for it.

“Obviously not; read it.”

Jamie does so, though there’s a lot, and the stacks of paper are thicker than she initially thought. Her eyes widen when she puts the pieces together. She never even considered this, though it might be the most unbeatable present they ever give her. It’s the perfect thing though. The perfect Valentines gift for someone like Gary.

“How much do you need?” she asks, pulling her phone out of her bra, popping off the case to access the cash she keeps tucked in there. Safest place to put her money. Nobody getting access to that without her knowledge.

“It’s a bunch of smaller amounts, but seventy five should cover it on your half.”

Jamie doesn’t even hesitate to hand her the money.

Gary’s in a surprisingly good mood the next day.

Jamie conceives the brilliant idea to wake her up with some head like the greatest girlfriend in the world, only to fail horribly when she realizes Gary is wearing, less revealing than last year, but clearly still Valentine related panties. It’s reasonable. She’d wake up too if someone was losing their shit laughing by her crotch. 

They’re cute though. Little lacy white thing with hearts cut out at the hips. It’s something she’d expect from Petra though, who she knows for a fact has panties for all holidays and other celebratory events. She’s a little weirdo like that. It’s just kind of amusing that Gary’d go through the effort when, for all intents and purposes, this was her Valentines.

She does eventually get to eating her girlfriend out, though she can’t be blamed for the additional bursts of laughter throughout. Really she can’t.

Breakfast is good. Lunch is better. They have sex a couple times. Gary convinces Petra to play Mario Kart with them on the Wii Jamie stole from the nerds for Gary’s last birthday. Petra kicks their asses the way she always does when they convince her to play with them. They have sex again. There’s a nap thrown in there somewhere. Overall, it’s one of the most pleasant days they’ve had together yet.

They’re arguing over where to go for dinner when Gary makes a joke about them not being able to figure out a gift. She’s just teasing of course. Probably wouldn’t care if they actually hadn’t been able to figure something out, but it just makes knowing all the more satisfying. 

They share a look, and Petra scampers to pull out the pile of paperwork and the envelope of money from under her bed. She presents it to Gary proudly, all smiles. Jamie’s smiling uncontrollably as well. They probably look crazy.

Gary shoots them a weird look, accepting the papers.

“Um…thanks for the homework?” she says.

“Oh my god, fucking read it, silly,” Petra demands, bouncing.

“You want me to read all these fucking papers? There must be a hund-” She pauses, and they can see the moment it sinks in. Jamie can hear her breath hitch, and it’s possibly the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard come from Gary.

“You-you’re paying so I can change my name?” she asks.

“Uh-huh. Legally. I filled out all the paperwork for the name change request, the birth certificate change, your state ID change. All of it. You just have to sign them,” Petey clarifies.

“Why-”

“People want to act like they know you better than you do. If you want to be Gary, you be Gary. It’s just a name, and we know how much it bothers you when people try to get uppity about what it says on your birth certificate. Like, we don’t understand why your birth name fucks you up so bad, but it does, so change it,” Jamie explains, shrugging.

“You hate Garyn a lot,” Petra sums up.

“I do. I fucking hate Garyn,” Gary agrees, rubbing at her face. Jamie’s pretty sure Gary is crying, and she doesn’t know how to feel about that, but this seems good. This feels good.

“Who the fuck is Garyn anyways?” Petra shrugs. The dam pretty much breaks, and Gary’s kind of sobbing now. It sounds terrible, and it’s ugly, and Jamie loves her so much right now, she doesn’t know if her body can cage it all. “Don’t cry, baby. We love you. You’re happy, right?”

Gary sets the paperwork down, rubbing her eyes with one hand and flipping them off with the other.

“Fuck you. I’m not crying. I’m not. Fuck off,” she gasps, attempting to pull herself together. She’s not doing a very good job of it. She looks a fucking mess, and Jamie thinks she’s beautiful. It’s cheesy. Some kind of lesbian Breakfast Club moment.

It’s kind of perfect.


End file.
